WORD UP!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Perjuangan sebelum dan sesudah menikah itu sama saja. Melelahkan dan butuh banyak energi, apalagi saat sang istri tengah hamil. New hell is going to start! [Collaboration fanfic with himawari11] #14SHKE #Kiss


"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. Wanita muda yang duduk di sampingnya masih asyik memelintir ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga, "Apalagi, Hinata?" suaranya terdengar kesal.

Mata lavender itu mulai basah, "Kau marah?"

Sasuke terdiam tanpa sepatah kata.

Ah, sial, kelihatannya Sasuke salah memilih kata-kata.

"Tidak. Apa yang kau perlukan?"

Mata keunguan yang tadinya gemerlap dengan air mata kini berkilat nakal.

"Belikan aku parfum bunga lavender dari Hokkaido."—dan Sasuke hapal benar mereka sedang berada di Tokyo, bukan Hokkaido.

"Hah?!"

Untuk kurun waktu tujuh bulan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke mesti menanggung sakitnya diperbudak istri sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORD UP! © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **[Word Up! – Little Mix]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnant!Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A collab fanfic with himawari11**

 **#14SHKE**

 **#Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kenapa kau nodai putriku? Nikahi dia sekarang juga! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" dan menyesal lah Hiashi karena berkata demikian. Karena dengan suka rela, ikhlas, bahagia, dan penuh suka cita, Sasuke menjawab, "Pasti, Jii-sama!" dengan sangat mantap._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat masa-masa lamaran penuh perjuangan lahir batin yang dilewatinya dulu. Perjuangan tiada habisnya. Sudah dulu susah payah demi menikahi si putri Hyuuga, sekarang malah harus menderita saat istrinya hamil muda. Tidak adil! Sasuke merutuk sebal di atas kursi kebesarannya di kantor.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Warna biru keunguan yang menghiasi lengannya juga tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. Yup, setelah menolak membelikan parfum yang diinginkan Hinata karena alasan pekerjaan, sibuk, tidak ada waktu dan lainnya, Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah menonjok Sasuke di bagian lengan dan serius—rasanya menyakitkan.

Berlanjut ke saat ia tidak diizinkan masuk kamar. Diberi bantal atau selimut pun tidak. Menggigil di sofa dengan sehelai jaket menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terbaik. Sarapan di pagi hari jangan diharapkan, Sasuke sudah cukup hapal perangai istrinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan, ada saatnya seorang suami harus benar-benar melayani istrinya secara mental menurut sumber terpercayanya, Papa Fugaku. Tepatnya saat sang istri tengah hamil muda dan gemar meminta hal-hal aneh.

Kalau menolak, bisa-bisa sang istri mengambek tidak jelas, mengusirnya dari kamar, tidak mau didekati, bicara pun tidak dan beberapa minggu lalu Hinata sempat minta dipulangkan ke kediaman Hyuuga di Kyoto sambil menangis meraung-raung saat Sasuke menolak membelikannya _parfait_ rasa durian di Jakarta. Sasuke sakit kepala jadinya. Bisa-bisa ia dirajam seperti potongan tomat oleh keluarga istrinya yang tak kalah seram dengan _yakuza_. Sudah cukup pengalamannya dibabat habis oleh Hiashi saat melamar Hinata. Kalau diingat lagi Sasuke bisa merasakan tengkuknya meremang.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu lagi pembuat onar datang menghampirinya.

"Kau membuat keadaan semakin buruk."

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tersiksa saat Hinata hamil, _Teme_ ," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir, Sasuke ingin meninjunya saat itu juga.

"Diam saja."

"Hahaha, aku beruntung sudah melewati masa-masa itu, kau tahu? Tapi setidaknya Sakura tidak terasa begitu menyebalkan karena sifat aslinya memang begitu," jelas Naruto sambil tertawa ringan. Sasuke masih saja memijat pelipisnya, ia kurang tidur dan ucapan Naruto membuatnya makin pening.

"Hinata berubah mode saat sedang hamil, kau tahu?"

Naruto tergelak, tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang berbeda tentang seorang Hyuuga Hinata saat hamil.

"Memangnya seperti apa?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Dia jadi lebih emosional. Permintaannya aneh-aneh saja. Kalau tidak kuturuti, dia akan mengambek seharian dan mengabaikanku. Mengusirku dari kamar dan aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun selama seminggu. Ia juga sering memukulku tanpa sebab."

Sasuke menyesal telah bercerita saat Naruto malah tertawa keras-keras.

"Hahaha, kau dijadikan babu atau budak—atau keduanya? Bisa kubayangkan dan kurasa aku akan meminta Hinata untuk menyiksamu terus menerus."

"Sialan kau, Naruto."

"Maaf—hahaha!"

Sialan!

Sasuke serius memikirkan cara agar Hinata berhenti meminta hal-hal aneh lagi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, buka pintunya."

"Buka saja, _baka_ ,"

Sasuke menelan kekesalannya. Ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia melihat istrinya duduk di tepi ranjang dengan piyama kebesaran dan rambut indigonya basah, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Sasuke mendekat, Hinata tidak lagi kelihatan marah, mungkin saja. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh istrinya. Meraba perut istrinya dengan senyum tipis, Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Sasuke menelusuri perutnya yang tak lama lagi akan membesar karena pertumbuhan janinnya.

"Ayah pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Hinata masih saja diam, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Masih marah?"

Polos, Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dan mencium perpotongan leher istrinya yang menguarkan wangi susu, "Maaf."

Wanita itu tak membalas. Pandangannya menajam, memelototi Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk ludah, salah bicara lagi?

Tunggu dulu. Apa Sasuke tidak salah lihat kalau Hinata baru saja menyeringai?

"Tidak semudah itu," wanita yang telah berubah marga menjadi Uchiha itu menyeringai halus, ketularan suaminya. Sasuke menahan napas. Hinata berbalik dan mendorong tubuh suaminya di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergerilya singkat di tubuh pria itu.

"—belikan aku es krim cokelat dulu."

Sasuke lega separuh ngos-ngosan, sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Untung bukan hal aneh. Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke mengambil jaket dan dompet lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tak tahu saja kalau Hinata tersenyum mencurigakan di belakang sana. Sejumlah kunci yang disatukan dengan kawat melingkar diputar-putarkan di tangannya dengan senyum puas.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai aku selesai, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata mengunci pintu rumah dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membeli es krim pesanan Hinata di minimarket terdekat. Sambil berjalan pulang, Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kunci rumah. Lho, tunggu dulu. Sasuke berulang kali merogoh kantong celana, jaket dan hasilnya … nihil. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke minimarket tadi, menanyakan kunci yang barangkali terjatuh di sana dan tetap saja tidak ada. Sasuke berpikir, seingatnya saat ia pulang kerja tadi, kunci itu masih ada di kantongnya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Jangan bilang … Hinata mengambil kuncinya!

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, menekan sambungan nomor satu yang ditujukan untuk istrinya dan segera mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo, Hinata?" ucapnya buru-buru saat Hinata terdengar menerima sambungan telepon.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" suara Hinata kelihatan ceria. Sasuke keki setengah mati, kali ini ada apa lagi?!

"Hinata, jangan bercanda."

"Fufufu, bukan bercanda kok. Ini serius lho."

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar mirip dengan ketiga Hyuuga sadis lainnya di mata Sasuke.

"Hinata—"

"Sasuke-kun, kau sebaiknya melakukan sesuatu yang menghibur atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada di dalam rumah."

 _Damn!_ Sasuke hapal benar akan jadi begini akhirnya!

"Hinata!"

"A-aku sedang hamil Sasuke-kun, apa kau t-tega—"

Sial! Benar-benar sial! Sasuke berhenti melangkah lalu memusatkan perhatian pada ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Beli sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik ataupun terhibur sebelum pukul sembilan. Lebih dari batas waktu, siap-siap saja tidur di luar selama seminggu."

Sasuke berkeringat dingin. _Yandere_ Hinata mulai lagi.

Sambungan telepon diputus cepat sebelum Sasuke menanyakan lebih lanjut criteria hal yang diinginkan Hinata. Sasuke mengambil napas. Diam-diam meyakinkan diri kalau istrinya ketika berbadan dua itu seperti iblis sungguhan. Oh, sungguh, ada bakat _yandere_ terpendam dalam setiap bibit Hyuuga. Bukan hanya Hiashi atau Neji, Hinata juga punya sisi yang mengerikan! Setidaknya Sasuke juga ikut andil menularkan sifat ketusnya pada sang istri.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kubawa pulang?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum jam sembilan. Sasuke tidak yakin memilih berlari pontang-panting ke sana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu, belum tentu Hinata akan menerimanya dengan sukacita, apalagi sedang dalam mode _yandere_ , _big no_! Merepotkan. Ia memandang _cup_ berisi es krim di dalam plastik, es krim itu mulai mencair. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia dapat satu lagi ide brilian. Terima kasih, Hinata~

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersiul-siul pelan sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum namun saat telah mencapai teras, Sasuke mengembalikan raut _poker face_ yang sering ia pakai. Hinata ada di balik pintu, ia tahu. Ada siluet bayangan yang terpampang jelas di sana.

"Hinata, aku pulang."

Ada suara dari dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendengus. Bisa-bisa Hinata mengelabuinya lagi nanti.

"Keluar dulu baru kuberitahu."

Di dalam sana Hinata mengernyit.

"Kau tidak akan … menghukumku?"

Sasuke terkekeh. Rupanya Hinata takut kalau dia akan balas dendam dengan cara yang menganu (?). Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, Hinata tampak seperti kelinci dalam gua serigala. Tinggal diterkam saja. Fufufu …

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil memunggungi pintu mahoni yang dipoles pelitur itu.

Bunyi kunci yang diputar membuat Sasuke berhenti menyampirkan badan di sisi pintu. Hinata ada di sana, membuka pintu dengan wajah takut-takut tapi mau (?).

"Sasuke-kun tidak membawa apapun?"

Hinata mengernyit. Tak merasa melihat apapun di tangan Sasuke keculai sebuah plastik bercap minimarket terdekat berukuran kecil. Sasuke nekat membohonginya? Hinata bersiap mengunci pintu kalau saja Sasuke tak cepat tanggap menyeretnya keluar.

"Ada. Di sini," Sasuke mengangkat plastik itu sambil menyuruh Hinata duduk di teras. Hinata menurrut. Diam dan memperhatikan. Sasuke membuka plastik itu, mengeluarkan es krim dan sendok putih kecil. Hinata terkikik geli, apa Sasuke bermaksud menyuapinya?

"Kau mau menyuapiku?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hn."

Anehnya, Hinata mulai mengerucutkan bibir saat Sasuke malah memakan es krim itu sendirian. Memasukkan likuid dingin itu dalam mulutnya sebanyak tiga sendok.

"Apa maksudmu Sasu—"

Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Sasuke menariknya dan mencium bibirnya. Lidah berselimut cairan kecoklatan mengetuk bibir pink yang masih terkatup. Hinata membuka mulutnya perlahan, Sasuke menyalurkan cairan cokelat yang dingin itu dalam mulut Hinata. Saling berbagi saliva dan cairan manis yang mulai mengencer. Sasuke masih mencium Hinata sampai istrinya megap-megap karena kehabisan udara. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu lantas mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

" _Are you satisfied, milady_?"

Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Suaminya tahu benar cara mempermainkannya. Senjata makan tuan. Tapi … tidak buruk juga kok.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan Sasuke yang memaksa Hinata menghabiskan es krim cokelat dengan cara yang kurang biasa. Janin dalam perut Hinata mungkin bisa saja merasakan kalau ayahnya ini benar-benar hobi mem- _bully_ ibunya, atau malah sebaliknya? Entahlah. Mungkin tujuh bulan lagi kita akan tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk anak sulungnya yang telah terlelap. Sasuke tidur di sisi ranjang yang lain, memandang anak dan istrinya yang berpelukan dengan posisi menggemaskan. Sasuke mengelus rambut indigo Hinata yang terurai.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hm?"

" _A-ano_ …"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya—"

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa istrinya tampak begitu gugup?

"—aku hamil lagi. A-aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi."

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Aku senang Hinata. Daichi akan punya adik."

Namun pikiran Sasuke mulai menjelajah jauh ke masa depan.

 _ **Oh, new hell is going to start again.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Fic singkat collab bersama Hima Tazara. XD Dia yang membuat versi sebelum menikah dan Ether yang bikin versi setelah menikah. Fufufu … otak Ether langsung berputar-putar dengan pikiran mesum *jreng jreng* X'''DDD Sebenarnya lagunya tuh jauh dari konteks beginian tapi inilah gue yng berhasil mengubahnya menjadi nganu (?) *dijitakin**

 **Mind**

 **To**

 **RnR**

 **?**

 **Salam lapar,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
